Sleepwalking
by Maya Tamika
Summary: Sebastian catches Ciel sleepwalking one night and Ciel reveals something that he didn't mean to reveal. How will Sebastian respond? SebaCiel fluff! XD


Sebastian knocked lightly on the door to Ciel's study, "bocchan?"

There was no response.

Sebastian knocked again, "bocchan, are you there?"

Silence. How odd.

"Bocchan, I'm coming in," Sebastian said. It was Ciel's bedtime an Sebastian had a duty to the boy. However, this would not be the first time he hd found Ciel asleep in his study before bed.

But Ciel wasn't in his study

Sebastian cocked his head in confusion at the empty room. 'Perhaps he has already gone to his room,' Sebastian mused. He turned and left the study.

Sebastian entered the earl's chamber and looked around, but found that Ciel wasn't there, either. 'Now where could he have gone?' Sebastian asked himself.

Sebastian checked the bathroom first, but Ciel was nowhere to be seen. So Sebastian set off in search of his young master.

After checking many of the chambers that his master frequented, Sebastian made his way to the lower levels. It was odd that Ciel would suddenly vanish like that, but Sebastian was confident that he hadn't gone far. Nothing in the mansion seemed out of the ordinary, so there was nothing to alert Sebastian that any harm had come to the boy.

Sebastian searched for a while longer, then, after yielding no results, decided to consult the servants of the mansion to see if they had seen anything.

He found Finny and Bard just as they were about to turn in. "Have either of you seen the young master?" Sebastian asked them.

"Oh, yeah, I did," Finny replied, "except, he was acting very strangely."

"Strangely?" Sebastian wondered, "how?"

"Well, he came in here looking for you. I told him to call for you, but he just said, 'no, that's fine. I'll find him.' Then he walked away," Finny answered.

"Really? That is odd…" Sebastian said, more to himself than to Finny, "thank you, Finnian. Did you see where he went?" Finny shook his head.

Sebastian hummed a note, then turned to leave. He wandered through the servants quarters for a while, but found nothing, so he deepened his search and began looking through the rooms. When he reached his own room, he opened the door, glanced inside and closed it again, as he had been doing the entire time, but then he stopped and opened the door again.

Ciel was laying on his bed, sound asleep. Sebastian smiled at the youth and walked over. As he approached, Ciel groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Sebastian?" Ciel asked, "what time is it?"

"It's your bedtime, bocchan," Sebastian replied.

Ciel sat up and looked around, "wh-what am I doing in here?"

Sebastian chuckled, "I haven't the foggiest."

"What do you mean?"

"When I came to get you for bed, you were missing. I searched the mansion, and found you here, sleeping on my bed."

Ciel gave him a blank stare.

"Do you not remember coming down here?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel shook his head, "I was sitting at my desk, and I guess I nodded off. But then, how did I end up down here if you didn't bring me? Would one of the other servants have brought me?"

"That's doubtful, bocchan. My theory is that you may have been sleepwalking."

"Sleepwalking?"

"Yes. I spoke with Finnian and he said he saw you, but that you were looking for me. He told me that you said you would find me, even though he suggested you return to your study and call me."

Ciel suddenly blushed slightly, puzzling the demon, "oh."

"It is time for bed, bocchan," Sebastian told the young earl.

Ciel yawned, "so it would seem." He stood up and left his bed. He made his way down the halls to his bedroom, all the while avoiding Sebastian's gaze.

They went through the usual routine, and when Ciel was dressed, he lay down in bed and closed his eyes.

"Good night, bocchan," Sebastian said, blowing out the candles.

Ciel didn't respond. He was already asleep.

Sebastian turned and left the room to return to his own. He removed his butler uniform and changed into something more comfortable. He then lay down and stared up at the ceiling. His master, sleepwalking? It seemed an absurd idea, and yet, he had seen it with his own eyes. Or at least, he had seen the effect of it.

After about half an hour, Sebastian turned on his side and closed his eyes. A moment later, however, he heard the door to his room open. He sighed, automatically assuming it was one of the servants who had some bizarre reason for being up so late.

Sebastian opened his eyes, but what met his gaze wasn't one of the servants. It was his master.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian asked, "what are you doing here?"

Ciel was staring at the ground in front of his feet and clinging to the half-opened door, "I-I need to tell you something."

Sebastian sat up, "what is it?"

Ciel stepped into the room and closed the door behind himself. He walked across the room, still not looking at Sebastian, and sat on his knees on the edge of Sebastian's bed. Then he looked up.

Ciel's face was a powdered shade of pink, the same shade he had turned earlier. But what caught Sebastian's attention were his eyes. They were glazed over and had a far away or blank look in them.

"B-bocchan, you're sleepwalking again," Sebastian noted.

Ciel ignored him and put one hand on either side of him, "Sebastian…"

"Bocchan? What are you doing?"

Ciel moved on leg to Sebastian's other side and leaned forward, forcing Sebastian to use his elbows to support himself on the bed. "Sebastian," Ciel repeated in a whisper.

"Yes, bocchan?" Sebastian asked.

"I-I love…you," Ciel said. He then leaned in and pressed his lips to Sebastian's.

Sebastian was taken aback, but didn't dare move. He had secretly been hoping for this for a long time. Ciel closed his eyes and sat on Sebastian's stomach. He slowly weaved his fingers through Sebastian's hair.

A moment later, Ciel pulled away, "I wanted to tell you…" He then collapsed on top of Sebastian.

An idea occurred to Sebastian and he quickly removed himself from under the boy and changed into his usual uniform. Then he waited.

When he heard Ciel begin to stir, he removed his jacket, acting as though he had just done so as he was changing.

"S-Sebastian?" Ciel asked quietly.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian asked, hanging up his coat.

"Was I sleepwalking again?" Ciel asked, taking in his surroundings.

"It would seem so," Sebastian replied, "I was just preparing for bed and I figured it was best not to wake you."

Ciel frowned.

"Is something wrong, bocchan?"

"No." In secret, Ciel was worried that he would tell Sebastian something he didn't want to tell Sebastian if he kept coming to his room. Ciel hoped he could find some way to 'cure' his sleepwalking before the disastrous happened. Little did he know, it had already happened. But Sebastian had a plan.

"Come, bocchan, I'll take you back to bed," Sebastian said.

The two of them trekked the same hallway for the second time that night, and Ciel crawled into bed.

"Sebastian…" Ciel began as his butler turned to leave.

Sebastian stopped, "yes, bocchan?"

"I-I didn't…do anything…while I was sleepwalking, I mean. Did I?"

"Well," Sebastian replied taking the opportunity to put his plan in action, "it wouldn't be entirely accurate to say that you did nothing."

"Wh-what did I do?" Ciel asked. He sat up and looked down at his hands, which were nervously clasping his sheets.

Sebastian approached the bed. He sat on his knees on the edge of the bed, "first you did this." Sebastian mimicked Ciel's behavior, putting one arm on the other side of Ciel and leaning forward slightly, "then you did something like this." Sebastian slowly moved one leg over to the other side of Ciel, straddling the boy, "next you did this. And the last thing you did," Sebastian moved in seductively. Ciel's eyes were wide. "Was this," Sebastian finished. He pressed his lips to Ciel.

Ciel's heartbeat was racing and his breathing was fast. He had done that? In his sleep?

Sebastian pulled away.

"I-I did that?" Ciel asked, a deep blush peppering his fine features.

"Yes," Sebastian replied, not moving off his master.

"Did I say anything?" Ciel looked away from Sebastian.

"You told me you love me."

Ciel was silent.

"Did your sleepwalking self lie?" Sebastian asked.

"N-no…" Ciel replied. He truly did want to tell Sebastian, but he never knew how Sebastian would respond. And now, knowing that he had subconsciously told, he wanted to hide under his covers. He had hoped to do it in a way that he had planned. So he snuggled down and pulled the covers over his head.

"Now, now, bocchan. You haven't asked me what I think of the situation," Sebastian reminded the earl, still not moving.

"Alright. Then tell me if you're going to," Ciel said, his voice slightly muffled.

"What if I told you that what I did just now wasn't just me recounting what you did earlier, but also me acting on my feelings toward you?"

Ciel didn't move.

Sebastian sighed and got off the bed, "I'll leave you alone for tonight, then, bocchan. Good night." He left the room.

Sebastian returned to his room, somewhat disappointed. But, he imagined that Ciel would need time to adjust. Hopefully he would eventually be able to openly love Sebastian and vice versa.

Just as Sebastian lay down on his bed, the door to his room opened again. Sebastian glanced over to see his young master, "bocchan?"

"Call me Ciel. At least in private," Ciel replied.

"Are you asleep again?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel looked up, a heavy blush still on his face. His eyes were clear as he shook his head.

"Why are you here, Ciel?" Sebastian asked, tasting the boy's sweet name.

Ciel walked over to the bed and wiggled his way under the covers, "I got lonely."

Sebastian was taken aback for a moment, then he smiled as he understood, "I see." He wrapped his arms around Ciel and pulled him close, "I can fix that."

Ciel turned his head up and kissed Sebastian, "I love you."

"I love you too," Sebastian replied.

They both drifted off to sleep.

**(A/N: Kudos to anyone who finds the two movie quotes that I put in this story. There are exactly 2. Leave a review if you find them!)**


End file.
